Giramel
Giramel is the strongest member of The Twelve Locks, and is known for his mysterious and powerful art. Appearance Giramel is a battle hardened hybrid. His skin in the normal ashen grey skin that Hybrids have. He has mid length pink hair and grey eyes. He has a scar that runs down from the top of his forehead to the middle of his right eye, and continues from the right corner of his eye down his cheek. He has a long thin pipe that he smokes that has a silver cross pendant tied to it. Giramel wears a slim light grey coat with a turtle neck type collar that goes down to his mid thigh. He wears black pants that are loose until the knee, where they become quite tight from the knee down. He wears dark grey metal shin armor that is slightly ornate, with small gaps that increase his mobility. On his left shoulder, he wears dark grey metal shoulder armor that has a layered pattern and is slightly ornate like his shin armor. This shoulder armor goes down to his elbow. There is a white fur cuffing at the top of the shoulder armor as well. a black leather strap attaches to the front of the shoulder armor and goes around his chest and back, attaching to the back of the armor, which keeps it on him. Giramel wears a black cloak that is slightly tattered towards the end. This cloak has a hood, and wraps around his neck as well. The cloak is under his shoulder armor, but goes over his right shoulder, concealing his right arm. Giramel wears dark grey metal gloves that match the rest of his armor and has grey bandages that wrap up to his forearms, over his coat sleeves. Giramel has the roman numeral XII on his right ribcage, indicating that he is the 12th lock. History Desertion of Viridian Giramel was formerly known as Galen, and was the brother of Haruu Bastion. He was a very curious child, and from a young age had a fascination with the way the world works. Known as a child prodigy, he was able to master the royal arts at a young age. As Galen grew up, he became more aware of the destruction and sorrow in the world. This weighed heavily on his spirit, and allowed Ghost to manipulate him into thinking that the only way to end the sorrow was to end the current state of the world. Ghost coaxed Galen into deserting Viridian and joining him and Rhazan in Grimm Shaw. Equipment Katana Giramel carries a basic katana on his waist. The katana has ragged dark red wrappings on the hilt. Archfiend Sonata A special blade that Giramel carries on the same hip as his normal katana. This katana is completely black, and instead of having a hilt and guard, the metal that would extend into the hilt is wrapped in black cloth that flows off of the handle. When sheathed, the weapon is wrapped in the black bandages as well. The ability of this blade is to slice extremely fast when energy is applied to it, and it is said that Giramel can reach upwards of 50 slashes per second. Abilities Sacred Shadow Art Giramel has developed a unique art by combining the light, dark, and potential affinities. He is able to coat parts of his body and anything he touches with this art. The art has multiple functions, and can be used offensively, defensively, or as an enhancement art. The art when used gives the appearance of the target turning pitch black, with cracks of white light showing through. Monkung Giramel is trained in the use of Monkung, the special sword fighting style taught to the royalty in Viridian. Giramel was a child prodigy while still living in Viridian. Before he deserted the country, it is said that he could rival the current Monkung Grandmaster with his sword ability. Techniques * 'Sacred Shadow -' This is Giramel's main technique. His art can coat a body part or whatever he is touching. Doing so turns the item pitch black with cracks of bright white light that show through. This greatly enhances all aspects of the target, making it a formidable art. He generally uses this ability on the katana he carries with him. ** 'Sacred Shadow Arm -' Giramel uses his art to enhance one of his arms, making his punches deliver devastating force. ** 'Sacred Shadow Art: Black Lance -' One of the only techniques where Giramel uses only energy, he forms a lance out of his sacred shadows and throws it with immense precision, accuracy, and speed. ** 'Sacred Shadow Art: Dance of the Black Lance -' Giramel throws a large volley of Black Lances at a target, decimating the area of impact. ** 'Sacred Shadow Art: Body of Light -' This technique changes Giramel's appearance. His hair turns white and his eyes turn black with white irises. His armor turns into bright white gold armor, maintaining its former appearance and giving him a white aura. In this form, Giramel can use his light affinity to increase his speed exponentially, making him extremely hard to track and also makes it almost impossible to predict his movements. ** 'Sacred Shadow Art: Body of Shadows - '''This technique changes Giramel's appearance. His hair turns black and his eyes turn white with black irises. His armor turns into pitch black armor, maintaining its former appearance and giving him a black aura. In this form, Giramel can use his dark affinity to increase his power exponentially, making even simple attacks deliver devastating blows. * '''Dark Flicker -' Giramel uses his sacred shadow art on the soles of his feet and on the ground beneath them, enabling him to move very fast from place to place, causing an after image to appear. * 'Moonlight Rocket -' Giramel utilizes his art to apply to his feet and his arms or anything he is holding, and launches forward with incredible speed towards the target. * 'Midnight Sun -' When Giramel uses this move, pieces of earth begin rising into the air, creating a massive ball the resembles his sacred shadow art. This immense ball changes the sky in the surrounding area so that it appears to be midnight. This massive "sun" enables Giramel to use his art on objects he is not in contact with, and also gives him an even greater boost to his abilities. * 'Prison of Kings -' Giramel coats his arm in his art and places the palm of his hand on the ground. Five large statues that resemble kings rise from the ground around the target, with the same pattern as his art. This traps the target, as if they try to escape the statues attack, forcing the target to move back towards the center. This can encircle multiple targets. * 'Valley of Kings -' This technique is similar to Prison of Kings, but instead of keeping people in, it is designed to keep people out. This move can be used to surround only a couple people or used to surround an entire city like Grimm Shaw. * 'Summoning: The Immortal Dead - ' Giramel places his hands in the summoning position and is able to summon anyone who he has killed in battle from the grave. The person who is summoned keeps all of their abilities and secret powers. While they are aware that they should be dead, they cannot fight against Giramel's will. The eyes of the person who is summoned have the same color and pattern as Giramel's art. Category:Characters